A Grimm is Not a Pet
by HeartzDiary
Summary: What happens when Nora brings home an unusual pet? Does the rest of Team JNPR let her keep it? Or does she return it back to where she found it?


**A/N: So here is a little (not so little?) one shot.**

 **It is currently midnight, so goodnight.**

* * *

 _ **1-hour earlier**_

 _Nora had been sent out to retrieve more tree sap for the pancakes that Ren was currently making back at the dorm. Pyrrha and Jaune were in the middle of training, so Ren told her that if she wanted syrup on her pancakes that she would have to go get some since she had finished off the last jar that they had in stock._

 _A soft growling noise had caught her attention and she held up Magnhild ready to fire as she peered around some bushes._

" _Oh my gosh! You are adorable!" Nora picked up a baby Beowulf and cuddled it to her chest. "I'm gonna name you...Wolfie! Oh, I can't wait to show you to Ren! He's going to love you!" She skipped her way back to the dorm with 'Wolfie' in her arms and lacking a jar of syrup._

Currently:

"Nora..." Ren sighed. "Why did you bring back a baby Beowulf?" He knew there was no getting through to her once she set her mind to something.

"Well, Wolfie was alone in the woods. So I thought I'd bring him home and he can live with us just like Zwei lives with Team RWBY. Isn't he just adorable?" Nora held the baby Grimm out and in his face.

"Yea...cute. Nora, a Beowu..."

"Wolfie!"

"Right...Um, Wolfie, isn't like Zwei. Zwei is a domestic dog. And...Wolfie is a wild Grimm. You can't keep him." Ren hated telling her no to something, but this was just too much.

"But Ren! He needs me! He's just a baby! Do you really want to return him to being an orphan like we used to be?" Nora gave him a pout and huge puppy dog eyes in hopes that he would crack.

"I'm sorry, Nora. We cannot keep him." Ren patted her head. "I would let you keep him if we weren't living in a dorm and sharing it with two other people."

' _So if it wasn't for Jaune and Pyrrha, then I could keep Wolfie...'_ Nora's mind started to work over time and Ren could see it in her eyes.

"Nora, you cannot kick Jaune and Pyrrha out of the dorm room. And you cannot just make them disappear either."

"What if they chose to move out...?" Nora asked secretly hoping to find a loop hole in her childhood friends words.

"I highly doubt they would move out for any reason at all. So no." He had learned years ago how the hyperactive girls mind worked.

The dorm room opened to reveal Pyrrha.

"Hey Ren, Nora." Pyrrha smiled at they two then her eyes locked on the small Grimm in Nora's arms. "Uh...Ren, why does Nora have a baby Beowulf?"

"Nora is currently thinking up ways to make me allow her to keep it." Ren sighed.

"His name is Wolfie! Isn't he cute?" Nora showed off the baby Grimm to Pyrrha.

"Yea...Cute. Nora, you can't keep it. It has a family it belongs with..."

"No it doesn't. He was all alone when I found him." She did not plan on giving in, but she could only admit that they made good points in her own head.

Ren placed a hand on Nora's shoulder to grab her attention. "How about this, show us where you found Wolfie."

Nora, being Nora, didn't think anything of the request. "Let's go!" She jumped up cheerfully with the baby Beowulf in her arms.

 **An hour later in the forest of Forever Falls**

The baby Beowulf squirmed in Nora's arms, wanting to get down and search for it's mother.

"Wolfie, you have to sit still. You will fall if you keep squirming." Nora pouted as she fought with black fur ball.

"Nora, go ahead and let it down. It's mother might be nearby." Pyrrha spoke softly to her teammate. And before anybody could say anything more a loud howl was heard not too far away from them. Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune pulled out their weapons, prepared for a fight with oncoming Grimm. Nora on the other hand was still trying to keep ahold of little Wolfie.

A large Beowulf charged through the trees and bushes looking and sniffing around for her baby. When she located her baby she howled to the sky and began stalking towards Team JNPR.

"Nora, it's time you return Wolfie to it's mother." Ren told her, hoping she would listen this time.

"But Ren, do I really have to?" The frown on the normally hyperactive girl made Ren want to comfort her, but first they had to fix the current problem.

"Yes, don't you want Wolfie to return home to it's mother if it has the option? An option we never had?" He hated bringing up their childhood, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Fine." She set the baby Beowulf down on the ground, tears threatening to fall. "Be good Wolfie. Go home to your mommy. Love you." She gave the little Grimm a hug before letting it run back to it's mother.

Nora sat there watching the mother sniff and lick at the little one. The mother turned to leave the group with her baby in tow. Wolfie paused at the edge of the bushes and gave an adorable howl. They knew it was telling Nora 'thank you'.

Ren kneeled down next to Nora wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Wolfie is happy being back with it's mother."

She leaned into him finally letting the tears fall. "Yea. I just miss him."

"I know. You know, you may eventually meet Wolfie again." He petted her head.

"I hope so." Was all she said until later that day when she had finally thought over everything that happened today.

 **4 Years Later**

"Why did Professor Peach ask us to get tree sap? Doesn't he get the freshman classes to do this like he did when we were freshmen?" Jaune had been complaining the whole trek through Forever Falls.

"Professor Goodwitch did mention that Forever Falls has had more Grimm activity as of late. Probably too much to risk the new students." Pyrrha had mentioned. It was true, reports had shown more Grimm activity. It was unusual and so the professors at Beacon had been requesting the senior students assistance in smaller tasks that were usually left to the incoming freshmen students.

"Who cares? It's free syrup for pancakes!" Everybody knew that it was because of Nora and her love for Ren's pancakes that made them take this request.

"Nora, remember, don't eat too much of it while we are out here. We will bring two jars of sap back for pancakes at breakfast tomorrow. If you eat too much, we won't have enough for tomorrow." Ren had always been Nora's voice of reason.

"You got it!" Team JNPR had not realized that they had approached an Ursi den and had just awoken the two sleeping bear Grimm.

"Oh great. Just what we needed on a Monday morning." Jaune mumbled as he pulled out his heirloom sword. The rest of the team prepped their weapons ready for a fight, but everybody froze in place at the sound of a Beowulf approaching.

"Now what do we do?" Ren asked.

When the Beowulf appeared, it surprised them when the Ursi ran away. The wolf Grimm turned to look at the four young adults and gave a howl which immediately reminded them of the baby Beowulf from a few years back.

"Wolfie?! Is that you?!" Nora almost ran to the large creature to wrap it up in a hug, but was stopped by Ren.

The Beowulf slowly approached them, no aggression being shown. It stopped in front of Nora, put it's nose to her forehead and then licked her cheek. But before anybody could say or do anything else, Wolfie ran away.

"You were right, Ren. We did get to see him again." Nora gave Ren a huge hug, nearly suffocating the poor boy.

After that day, Wolfie had never been seen again by Team JNPR.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
